


Does Caspar Is Gay?

by Robin_Redd



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oblivious Caspar von Bergliez, Top Hubert von Vestra, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Redd/pseuds/Robin_Redd
Summary: Caspar is tricked into playing a prank on Hubert and discovers some things about himself and his classmates. Eventual Linhardt/Caspar (mostly in the second chapter)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Does Caspar Is Gay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pria Lightheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pria+Lightheart).



> A semi-gift for my beautiful wife Pria Lightheart based on a fe3h vine compilation I sent her. It's been a hot minute since I've written fanfiction, but three houses is my latest obsession and I just can't help myself. Enjoy!

The prank had started out as Claude’s idea. If Caspar had even an ounce of cleverness, he might have realized that the Battle of the Eagle and Lion was only a few days away, and that perhaps the way Claude carefully steered the conversation had something to do with it. Caspar wasn’t wary enough of the heir to house Riegan, despite how he’d been warned that the man was a schemer, that he would use whoever he could get his hands on. He’d always been nice enough to Caspar. He never seemed to mind his brashness, and so when Claude approached him in the dining hall, and carefully guided the conversation to their classmates, Caspar was all too willing to laugh along. After all, Hubert was always so up tight. He was so proper, so unruffled, and it would in fact be hilarious if some itching powder ended up in his clothes. Imagine, Claude had said, giving him a warm smile that didn’t reach his eyes, the advisor to Lady Edelgard herself, unable to sit still in class, his focus scattered during lessons or in training. It would be fun to make a fool of him, just once. In fact, Claude had some such powder right here.

That was how Caspar had ended up slipping into Hubert’s room during a free period between classes. He was grinning to himself, the idea that had been painted in his head was one that made the risk of getting caught seem trivial. After all, Hubert usually spent this time in meetings with Edelgard and Ferdinand, discussing whatever it is they usually talked about. 

Hubert’s room was pristine, without the small touches of personality that others had. There were stacks of books on the windowsill and a scatter of documents that looked too official to be school work but held little of interest. Instead, he was concerned with the wardrobe tucked into the corner behind the door. He heard the sound of footsteps too late, and froze, hoping they would continue on, but they stopped just in front of the door to his left. Before Caspar could consider his options, he yanked the wardrobe open and dove inside, pulling it closed behind him. Maybe whoever it was would quickly do what they needed and leave.

Caspar could hear two people enter the room, closing the door behind them, and through the small crack in the door he could see Hubert’s black-clad back was to him, pushing someone deeper into the room with a tight grip on their uniform. The other person was out of sight, but as Hubert stepped forward, drawing himself up to full height to loom over them, Caspar got a flash of copper hair, followed by a familiar, dignified tone.

“If you are not careful, Hubert, I could be swayed into thinking you’re eager.” Ferdinand said. The way his voice shook had Caspar tensing. Hubert’s stance was tense, and he pulled Ferdinand by the coat until the backs of his thighs were pressed against the bed. Ferdiand’s eyes were wide, and he gripped Hubert’s wrists tightly, breathing hard. 

Caspar almost lept out of the wardrobe when Hubert swooped forward, shoving Ferdinand onto the bed and leaning over him with something dark in his eyes. It was only the sight of Ferdinand’s golden hand wrapping around the back of his neck, and Hubert dipping down that turned his blood to ice. There were soft, wet sounds, and Ferdinand’s hand tightened in his hair, holding Hubert close even as he pulled his head back. “We don’t have much time,” Hubert hissed. 

Ferdinand’s hand slipped down the back of Hubert’s neck, digging into his shoulder. “Then how would you like me, my lord?” His voice was soft, intimate, and Caspar caught sight of his expression as he leaned up.

Caspar could only stand frozen. He should step out, he should help. If he was going to hurt Ferdinand… but no… he didn’t seem afraid. He was reaching for Hubert, only to have his hands pressed down to the bed as the dark-haired man pressed a knee between his legs. From this angle, he could see the kiss as Hubert leaned down. He forced his tongue into Ferdinand’s mouth, and a moan slipped out of the man under him, making Caspar’s entire body flush. 

He should let them know he was here, but he had no doubt if Hubert didn’t incinerate him on the spot, the professor would. He cursed himself for getting in this situation when Hubert drew back suddenly, running his tongue over his bottom lip with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Bite me again and I’m going to punish you.” his hands tightened on Ferdiand’s wrists, knee sliding upwards to press between his legs. The movement drew Caspar’s eyes downwards, at the way the fabric tented between them.

Ferdinand’s answering smile simmered with cockiness, “Were you not the one that said we lacked for time?” He pressed his hips upwards against that knee and another moan turned Caspar’s blood cold. His voice dropped, “Unless you would rather we were late for class.”

Hubert leaned down again, dropping his voice so that Caspar couldn’t hear them. Whatever he said made Ferdinand’s face flush crimson. Hubert’s switched his grip on his wrists to one hand, straddling Ferdinand’s thigh. He rolled downward once, his own moan deeper, filled with a dark promise that had Caspar shivering. Hubert untucked Ferdinand’s shirt, his hand disappearing under it. 

Caspar had seen other men naked before. He’d had trained with his father’s knights when he’d been younger. By the goddess he’d seen Ferdinand naked in the sauna after training. He’d seen women too, their soft roundness when his hands wandered during the handful of times he’d been kissed. None of that had the same impact on him as watching Hubert’s hand move along Ferdinand’s chest under his shirt. The sight of that bare strip of stomach Made Caspar want to run his tongue along it, maybe dip lower until...

The heat in his stomach spread, his face so warm that he thought he might pass out. He forced his eyes not to drop again as Hubert’s hand took the same path he’d been imagining, slipping between Ferdinand’s legs to squeeze. It reminded him that his own were uncomfortably tight, something that surprised and horrified him in equal measure. He’d never been interested in men. Maybe his gaze had lingered once or twice during training, especially in the summer months when Sylvain and Felix had forgone shirts, but that was normal! He never got hard from it, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away as Hubert unbuckled Ferdinand’s belt, undid the button, and slipped his hand inside. 

Caspar found himself shifting forward, his mouth dry as Ferdinand lifted his hips, wiggling out of his pants with Hubert’s help. Ferdinand was well endowed, though some small part of Caspar was pleased to realize that he was bigger. The moment he’d tossed them aside, Huber’s long fingers wrapped around Fredinand’s cock, stroking with a slow, easy movement. The copper-haired man moaned, hooking a leg around Hubert’s hips to press him closer. His hips were rolling upwards in an attempt to increase the pace. 

Caspar couldn’t see what Hubert was doing when he sat back, but his other hand seemed to dip lower, and Ferdinand’s body tensed as whatever he was doing. 

“Always prepared, I see.” a pleased, feline smile spread across the advisor’s face.

“I…” Ferdinand gasped, legs shaking slightly, “thought you might bring me up here.” he let out another full, throaty moan, hips canting forward to thrust his cock into Hubert’s hand. 

Hubert sat back staring forward, and for half a second, Caspar froze, fear washing over him like a bucket of cold water. Hubert’s eyes seemed to meet his before sliding up to look at Ferdinand’s face. “Such selfishness,” he clicked his tongue, digging his fingers into the fleshy part of his thigh. “So content to rut into my hand that you don’t even consider my pleasure.” 

Ferdinand’s face flushed, and he stilled his movement, “I’m sorry, my lord.” he gasped. Hubert only chuckled darkly as he pressed a hand to his chest to push him a step back. “Get the oil from my desk and lay face down on the bed.” 

Hubert didn’t watch Ferdinand to make sure he obeyed, instead, he stalked across the room, passing so close to his hiding place that Caspar was sure he was going to be sick. He held his breath as Hubert pulled a strange, glass… thing, something vaguely phallic with a wide base, and turned back to his lover. Ferdinand was already in place. The clear vial of oil sat in the divot his shoulder made with the bed. He’s laid face down with his head towards the foot of the bed, giving Caspar a clear look at his face. He’d taken the liberty of removing the rest of his uniform, his broad back flexing as he rested his head on his arms.

Hubert took his time taking off his coat and shirt. He wasn’t as well defined as Ferdinand, but there was a beauty in him all the same. His height and build reminded Caspar of the depictions of a saint from a book he’d stumbled across some time ago. He’d been so shocked and embarrassed by the paintings of saints in suggestive poses that he’d been unable to scrub it from his memory. It had given him the same warm fluttering feeling he felt now.

Hubert kept his boots and pants on as he settled over Ferdinand. He ran his hands along the hard planes of his back, passing over it once, twice, adding in nails when Ferdinand let out a soft sigh of contentment. “Would that I could take more time with you.” He murmured. Sliding his hands down his shoulders, Hubert gathered Ferdinand’s arms and folded them behind him, hesitating when he winced.

“Forgive me,” Ferdinand said automatically. “I’m sore from training.” 

He lowered his arms so that Ferdinand was gripping one of his wrists at his lower back, “Is that too much strain.” he shifted in Hubert’s grip for a moment before shaking his head. Hubert hummed in approval before squeezing his wrists. “How does that feel?” Ferdinand nodded again, “Good, hold them there for the duration. Let go and there will be consequences.” Hubert leaned over him, kissing his shoulder as he plucked the vial from beside him. 

He set it in the middle of Ferdinand’s back, quickly pulling at the laces of his own pants and working them down his hips enough that Caspar could see he wasn’t wearing much underneath them. The sight of Hubert’s cock, longer and thinner than his own, resting hard and flushed against Ferdinand’s thigh made Caspar squirm. His own erection, which had flagged with the fear of getting caught, swelled again, and he was afraid if he reached down to adjust it, it would be admitting something he couldn’t quite put into words.

Hubert didn’t take his time opening the bottle. Despite his teasing, they were still in a rush. He pulled the cork off the bottle with his teeth, and dribbled a healthy amount over his fingers. Caspar couldn’t see the entry, but he could see the look on Ferdinand’s face, the way his eyes fluttered closed and his hips stuttered backwards towards his touch. Hubert was quick and efficient with his preparations. One hand pressed to Ferdinand’s clasped hands while the other moved between his cheeks. 

Caspar was breathing in sharp, soft gasps, sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He was transfixed as Hubert slicked up his hand again, and smoothed it down his cock. The wardrobe was too hot, the clothes suffocating. His resolve broke, and he squeezed himself through his pants, any sound he might have made covered by the gasp Ferdinand let out when Hubert lined himself up and rolled his hips forward. 

He filled Ferdinand easily, as if he’d been made for him. Leaning forward, he pressed hips lips to the side of his head, murmuring something into his hair. Ferdinand moaned louder, lifting his head and giving Caspar a view of his face twisted in pleasure. The copper haired man rolled his hips back, making Hubert’s jaw tighten and snap forward in response. Caspar couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. His hand moved in slow circles over his pants but he didn’t dare take himself out. His eyes couldn’t decide what to settle on. One moment he was watching Ferdinand’s face and the next his eyes were drawn to the way Hubert’s long fingers gripped bruises into his hips, sliding down to watch one of those hands circle around to fist Ferdinand’s cock. 

A broken gasp slipped from the man, releasing his grip on his wrist to bury his hands in the sheets. If Hubert noticed he didn’t correct it. Instead, he drove into his lover harder. Caspar squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bear the look on Ferdinand’s face. It was too much to handle all at once. He could still hear them, Hubert’s softer grunts mixing with the muffled moaning of the man under him. Caspar bit back a groan of his own, shame and need welling up inside him so strong that he was sure it would consume him.

Their pace was was frantic, desperate even. The bed creaked under the force of their thrusts. Ferdinand’s voice was sweet in the ruined sounds he made. Caspar tried to think about anything but the fact that he was getting off to one of his classmates getting fucked into the bed. As Ferdinand’s moans grew louder, there was a shift in his tone. “H-hubert… please…” Caspar opened his eyes to find Hubert’s long fingers wrapped firmly around the base of Ferdinand’s cock, not moving it, just holding in a vice-like grip. He didn’t stop his relentless thrusts, driving into his lover harder, Ferdinand’s moans pitching higher, taking on an edge of desperation. His normally well styled hair was falling over his forehead in thick curls. Hubert’s orgasm came quietly, his hips stilling where they pressed flush against Ferdinand’s ass. He let himself slump forward, his face pressed to his lover’s neck. Ferdinand whined, his thrusting in an attempt to find his completion.

Caspar froze, the urge to touch himself almost overwhelming him but with their soft panting and Ferdinand’s desperate whimpers, he didn’t dare make a sound. 

“Hush,” Hubert said, pulling out of the man under him. He reached immediately for the glass toy he’d brought with him, his smile cruel as he caught the small bit of cum that had dribbled out of Ferdinand and carefully pressed it back into him. When he replaced his thumb with the toy, Ferdinand’s head thumped against the bed. 

“Hubert… please…” 

“You will control yourself. This is for being unable to follow instructions. If you can be good and keep that in during class, I’ll let you finish.” 

Caspar flushed at the words as if they were meant for him. He balled his hand into a fist at his side, watching as Hubert encouraged Ferdinand to lay on his side, pulling him into his arms and pressing his lips to the side of his head. 

“You’re cruel…” Ferdinand complained, grimacing when the movement made him tighten around the toy. 

Hubert’s expression softened, and his laughter held an edge of genuine amusement. Leaning down, he brushed a lock of hair from his forehead as he kissed him gently, “I am, but you love it.” When they parted, there was genuine tenderness on Hubert’s face, and the shock of it was almost enough to make Caspar forget his situation. Almost.

The two of them laid like that for a while, chatting softly about nothing Caspar could focus on. After a few minutes, they dressed quickly, Ferdinand grumbling his discomfort in a very un-noble fashion. As quickly as they had entered, the pair was gone, and Caspar stood stock still for a full sixty seconds straining to hear if they were returning. Sure the coast was clear. Caspar all but burst out of the wardrobe, only barely remembering to close it behind him as he bolted from Hubert’s room.

His face was on fire, a cocktail of emotions tightening his stomach. If he wasn’t sure that the Professor would give him extra training again, he would have skipped class all together. As it was, he could only hope that he made it downstairs before he was late.


End file.
